shades of gray
by MaximumRide126
Summary: It's too late to turn back now, the circle is right on our trail, so I did what any normal person, well maybe not normal, would do. I took his hand and jumped Please Review, favorite, or follow! I'd greatly appreicate it.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone please tell me what you think of it. I really hope you like it i"m sure theirs errors and I'm sorry but please review and tell me if you think i should continue this idea of mine

* * *

As you grow up people change, perspectives change and theirs no turning back.

Slowly black and white aren't an option anymore and your choices determine the rest of your life.

It's been four years since my parents died in a car accident or that's what I have been told.

It was also what I believed until a letter was dropped off at my apartment.

_Dear Hadley, _

_What ever they told you it isn't true, none of it. Meet me at the Brookside fair tomorrow at 6 o'clock to learn the truth._

_-J.S_

I must have read it about a million times. The first words etched in my head _it isn't true none of it, _Is everything a lie.

My life, my friends, how can I tell what truly has been real. What if this whole letter's a fake.

Who's J.S and am I really going to meet him at the fair tomorrow?

1 day earlier

So that explains why I'm now waiting at the fair two minutes before 6 for this mysterious J.S.

One minutes I was scanning the crowd just like my parents told me never underestimate the situation.

If I was going to meet a random person it could very much be a trap, but deep down my gut told me to trust this man,

everything he had to say. But I couldn't help but wonder could my gut be wrong


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm sorry for any mistakes, if you don't like it and so forth i think it's decent but i"m not to confident in my work. I tried to make it long so you all have stuff to read and not just like two words every update, it took me a while to update because i was busy with homecoming this was the last thing on my mind but thanks! enjoy

Please tell me what you think!

* * *

But I couldn't help but wonder could my gut be wrong

Before I could change my mind, J.S. was there. He is a tall, mysterious and handsome. I might even be gawking.

"My name is Joe Solomon, I was a close friend of your parents. If I tell you what you want to know, you must not share this information with anyone.

Your in danger the people that hunted and killed your parents plan on making it their goal to get you on their side.

They might be succeeding because your adoptive mother is working for them, be careful around her, she might seem like the nicest person but she can bite,

but don't seem like anything is wrong. You have to go back home and be very careful.

Meet me by the old church after school everyday for training if you want to survive"

And just as fast as he arrived, he disappeared. Leaving me with my eyes wide while I stood there for a good ten minutes before I actually reacted.

My adoptive mother is a nice, loving mother. She always asks me how my day is, lets me go out with whoever I want,

and stay out however long I want as long as I keep up with my homework, and the work she gives me which is the only challenging homework I ever get.

But not to mention that were in Roseville, nothing exciting ever happens here. I was so busy thinking that I didn't even know that I was home,

before I walked into the door and heard Jill say "Oh good your home, just in time. I made your favorite homemade spaghetti and meatballs."

I sat down for dinner finally noticing that I was starving. "How was your day?"

"it was...different, I went to the fair with some friends." I won't be home til eight tomorrow I'm going over to Erica's house after school."

I hope she doesn't ask anything about the different statement.

"Ok have fun, make sure you do all your homework before you get home."

"I'm going up to bed, see you in the morning" by this time it was about 9 and I still needed to shower, and put my hair in French braids.

Before I went upstairs I heard Jill call someone named Catherine. I went upstairs and turned the shower on and went back to see if I can hear

some of their conversation. "what do you mean Joe Solomon escaped!" Jill's voice practically screamed, "he's going to ruin everything."

but what I heard next was even more shocking "yes I can come into headquarters tomorrow while she's out with her friends.

Ok talk to you tomorrow Ms. Goode." Did she just say Goode! What is wrong with my life. I, Hadley Goode promise that I will get to the bottom.

Boy is my life messed up! First, I find out that my parents died from a secret terrorist group, my adoptive mother is part of said group,

the same group wants to train me to be one of their agents and that a relative of mine is initiated the whole thing.

Joe and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow after school. Oh great just what I need school tomorrow... I feel asleep with a million

question running through my mind. I woke up to sound of Jill screaming at me to wake up and get out of bed.

This is why I wear braids to sleep every night, because it takes me to long to wake up in the morning. I took out my braids

and my blondish-brown hair was wavy and went down to boob length. My emerald green eyes contrasted my hair and ultimately

I looked sort of good. After my last check in the mirror I walked out the door, and started walking to school.

A few minutes in I met up with my best friend, Chris. We have known each other for four years, he lives next door to Jill.

Chris, has brown hair and baby blue eyes. He is very muscular for his age, but not in a bad way. All the girls are in love with him,

but I don't see anything special, plus I would never date my best friend. Today was the first day of official classes,

yesterday we had orientation kind of thing for the freshman, so I won't get much homework today.

I picked up my schedules for sophomore year I have

Chemistry A.P.

English A.P.

U.S. History A.P.

Calculus (which is my class with all seniors)

Lunch

Study Hall

Spanish 5 A.P

French 2 A.P.

Luckily I have three classes with Chris because this is going to be a boring school year. I met Erica and Jess by my locker.

We have so much to catch up on! I haven't seen them for all of summer because Erica was on vacation in England and

Jess was in Tennessee visiting family. I was engulfed in a huge bear hug by my two best friends. Erica has always had brown hair

and beautiful brown eyes while Jess has sleek black hair and gray eyes.

"How was your summer!" I asked "Meet any British Boys?"

"Omg Yes! I met this guy named Elliot Newman and Noah Baxter, their super hot brothers!" Erica replied

"Wait why do they have different last names?" Jess pointed out?

"Oh apparently their mom didn't want to change her last name so they just had one of the kid have the dad's and one had the mom's last name."

She told us. "Sadly the only time I saw them was the last day and they weren't interested in me at all, but they saw my phone

and asked about you guys and I told them your names. After I spent the day with them we couldn't meet up again, it kinda sucked."

"Well what about you Jess meet any cowboys?"

"haha No, but I met this girl named Anna Beth Anderson. (Don't know Jonas's last name) She lived next door to my grandma's plantation,

her family were big on computers which I thought it was little strange. We hung out practically the whole time though.

It was really nice, but what about you, what happened to you this summer." Jess finally stopped. You see Jess is the one who talks to much

and Erica is the overdramatic girl, me I'm the normal one.

"Mine was pretty uneventful I stayed her and hung out with Chris most of the summer. Like I said pretty boring."

"Let's see each other's schedules!" Erica said.

We compared and it turned out I have three classes with Erica, two with Jess, and three with Chris, so I have one of them in all of my classes.

And we all have lunch together because lunch is the same for everyone.

After School.

School dragged on for what seemed like days, but it was finally over! Now I had to meet Joe at the abandoned church,

"Oh, Erica I won't be over til like 5ish." I left and made my way to the church. I don't think e he's lying anymore I know

that I need to be able to defend myself. The church wasn't dusty, it had mats, and a sparring machines, this all surprised

me how did he get this place so clean? He was thirteen minutes late, where is he? The door opened, well I guess that

answers my question. I turned around to see Joe with five other people, one of them being Chris? WHAT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I'm not sure if i should continue this story because i'm not sure its any good, if you would like me to continue this story please review, if i don't get at least 5 reviews i'm not going to continue this story

Thank you

~Shannon


	4. Chapter 2

hey everyone thanks! sorry i wasn't really sure if anyone was reading this so here's the next chapter I hope you like it Please Review!

* * *

I turned around to see Joe with five other people, one of them being Chris? WHAT!

"How could you know all of this and not tell me, I thought you were my best friend, or was that all a lie too." I shouted, I could see the hurt in his eyes oh well the damage is done no turning back now. Chris moved closer to me.

"Hadley, let me explain" I couldn't do this I have to leave, before he could say another word I ran out of the church.

Now tears are falling down my face, and I couldn't see what was two feet in front of me, let alone where I running. So it was no surprise when I ran into him, but what was unexpected to fall on my butt right in front of him. I quickly wiped my tears before I looked up to apologize. He had brown eyes, and brown hair that looked like no matter what happened it would still be just as perfect. I could see his bare six pack abs, his arms had all the right grooves, his chuckle broke me out of the daze I was in.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It was all my fault" He held his hand out to help me up. "Is everything okay you seem a little flustered." He smirked like he knew more than I did

"Actually I just found out my parents are getting a divorced and I don't know what to do." Of course he can't know the truth, to risky. "I'm Hadley, Hadley Goode, thanks I really needed that" He looked surprised, but the expression quickly left his face.

"James, James Mark nice to meet you, and it was my pleasure" We both laughed. "Where you headed?"

"I should probably get back to my parents, so that way." I pointed in exact direction I was running away from. He nodded, I'll walk with you, there's somewhere I have to be over there too. James and I spent the remainder of the time talking and learning a little more about each other. Like I learned that James is a cocky, annoying person.

"This is my stop" I told him when we made it to the abandoned church. His response surprised me a little.

"This is my stop too, care to tell me the truth about you crying?"

"No" I replied curtly and walked into the building, him following closely behind.

"Glad of you to join us, James you can spar with Chris" Joe said, "Hadley, nice of you to come back" I rolled my eyes. "You already know Chris and James, this is Noah Baxter, Elliot Newman, and Anna Beth Anderson." Now follow me for your training" I of course obliged and followed him.

I walked down the corridor following Joe, trying to get up. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up, while your training with me, you will not ask me to repeat, you will not take notes, you will answer all my question and if you cannot you're going to study harder, I'm doing this to help you not to babysit you, so you will be here in the designated area, which is where we're going now, on time this is the only day I will be showing your way around so I hope you're paying attention, do I make myself clear?" I simply nodded "Ok on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you will be learning about countries, Culture in those countries, languages, and mathematics. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday you will be doing Covert Operations, endurance, and Protection and Enforcement, and I hope you are in shape because you will run 5 miles on work out days. What languages do you know?"

"I know Spanish, French, and Latin. I've only just started on Japanese and Chinese at home.

"What math are you taking? At Gallagher you would be in calculus 3."

"I'm taking Calculus 1 this school year, but it is pretty simple I should probably be in a higher math."

Joe nodded with approval. Since today was our first lesson we went over the correct way to punch someone, even though my mother played to my intelligence doesn't mean she taught me how to fight! Well it was time for me to leave, so I texted Erica to tell her I was on my way, of course I wasn't looking where I was walking so I ended up running right into James! Of course when I looked up to apologize he was smirking. God that smirk! It's almost as bad as my dad's, but if you haven't noticed I didn't inherit my dad's loveable but, annoying smirk. I just couldn't say anything when he was using that smirk! So instead of apologizing like the nice person I am, I just walked away. Which made me run into Chris, even worse!

"Hadley you can't stay mad at me forever!"

"I think you know quite well that I can Chris" I could see him thinking about it for a few seconds before he actually decided to believe me.

"Look" He said as he turned around and caught my arm so I couldn't leave "We have been best friends since 5th grade, I would do anything for you, and I told you everything except one thing, because I was under strict orders not too, please don't be mad at me" I could tell he meant every word he said, but that really hurt, I should probably give him another chance, shouldn't I?

* * *

Please Review! i know it takes me a while to get a new chapter up but i'm busy with cheer, and i need to start practicing lacrosse more so it might even be longer soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**I know don't kill me! Haha but here's the next chapter, and I would love for everyone to check out my new story, It's called For the Love of the Game, it's about my favorite sport, lacrosse and I want more people to check it out, I think its pretty good, not amazing I must admit but please read, and review! **

**Now back to this story, I know its been a while but I hope you enjoy the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

Six months later

It has been half a year since I found out the truth. I have officially caught up to with the rest of the five, I'm fluent in 14 languages, and know 8 ways to kill someone, including with a uncooked spaghetti noodle.

I have gotten very close with Lizzy, and Annabeth. Elizabeth Winters aka Lizzy joined our group 3 months ago because her dad was protesting a new bill in D.C. James still annoys the crap out of me. Noah, and Elliot are amazing, their like the big brothers I never had.

Then there is Chris, well lets just say we haven't been on the best terms. Okay maybe they were bad terms, we barely talk now, correction the last time we talked was the day after I found out, and I told him to leave me a lone and never talk to me again… Okay I know I didn't handle it to well. I just can't face him without feeling a little bit betrayed, I know I'm being ridiculous.

Today, Joe is taking us out on a Cov Ops exercise, which I am extremely excited for since it is my first one! We all were loaded in the van, and I sat next to Lizzy and Noah, after ten minutes we pulled up to our destination, which happened to be the middle of Roseville. Before we got out of the van, Solomon gave out coms unit, cameras, and our partners. Anna Beth got matched up with Lizzy, Noah got paired with his brother, Elliot. And of course with my luck I got Chris. James was working in the van today with Solomon.

"You're mission is to switch pass this coin around Roseville, cleanly and with out anyone seeing." Chris walks up to me, and we start to walk around the town in silence.

"Hads, you've been ignoring me for 6 months, can we just talk about this?" He waited for me to respond, expecting me to answer.

"Chris I don't think you understand that I can't look at you the same way as I used to, you lied to me, about a really serious matter. I don't think you understand how much that hurt, and I don't think it will ever be the same, and Mr. Solomon might have made us partners but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you about anything other than the mission."

"Fine if you won't talk, just listen. I know that not telling you was a stupid mistake, but I couldn't I was under strike orders not to tell you from Mr. Solomon, can you please believe me if I could have told you I would have." After he said that, he stopped talking.

"Miss Goode, how many windows did you just pass in the blue building?"

"16"

"Good, Chris I want you to grab the coin from Noah's pocket when you pass them by the bridge." Chris and I casually walked until they crossed paths with Noah and Elliot, Chris and Noah made a perfect switch. This went one for about a hour, and then Mr. Solomon told us to comeback to the van.

* * *

I know it is super short but I just didn't know what else to write, I hope you like it.

If you have ideas then please tell me them by review or private messaging. Thanks!


End file.
